


Summer Canon

by hazbin_hoesel



Series: Summer Canon (Series) [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: 2P Alastor is Alastor's twin, Alastor has Powers, Alastor is a King, Alternate Norse Religion & Lore, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Game of Thrones-esque, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Inspired by Game of Thrones, Kinda, Medieval AU, Multi, No Spoilers for Game of Thrones, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Reader is a warrior, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, Tags May Change, not set in Hell, these tags are a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazbin_hoesel/pseuds/hazbin_hoesel
Summary: As the captain of a royal private guard, there isn't much you can't handle when it comes to what you face in your life. You've seen war, you've faced death on multiple occasions, but when faced with the romantic interest of another kingdom's ruler, you might need more than a little help to get through. Alastor of House Oreleans, the legendary Demon King, takes an interest in you after meeting with your king Stolas of House Solisa, and makes it his mission to have you be his. With the help of him, his twin Antreas, and your friends, you'll face the pressures of life during the Golden Times, gaining friends and enemies as you go. While navigating this tumultuous relationship, you'll come out on the other side stronger than ever with love on either side of you. (Set in a Game of Thrones-esque timeline, has nothing to do with the plot of Hazbin Hotel or Helluva Boss) If you like this, check out my Tumblr! @hazbin-hoesel
Relationships: 2P Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Alastor & 2P Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Stolas (Helluva Boss)/Reader
Series: Summer Canon (Series) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604881
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	Summer Canon

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly a self-indulgent Alastor/Reader/Blue (2pAlastor) fanfic with lore that really shouldn't be this deep. I plan to write little branch-off fics for extra smutfics and lore tidbits depending on how well this is received. Each chapter will have a key for names, kingdoms, and important tidbits to keep in mind. This is inspired by Game of Thrones and may have themes from it, but definitely no spoilers for it. I hope you enjoy!

"Hut! Hyah! Gah!”

The sharp clanging of swords clashing together ringing through the camp is a welcome noise as you return from your hunt. The warm autumn sun shrouds the forest in a youthful glow as if from a fairytale, making what leaves that are still on the tree limbs above you glow like gold. The rough path you had cut through the underbrush was easy to push through with the hefty basket in your hands, eventually bringing you back to the campsite you and your squad had built the night prior.

The source of the energetic yells and clashing steel is a playful spar between your hyperactive lieutenant, Millie, and her quiet but supportive husband, Moxxie. The couple were dressed down to their casual hunting clothes, getting a morning workout of swordplay while the other two members of your camp were off gathering more supplies for the next part of your journey.

"C'mon, sugarbun! Hit me harder!" Millie's Southern drawl brings a smirk to your face as you cross to the smoldering campfire to put the basket down, crouching to shove your sword into the fire and keep it lit. The dark-haired woman swings her sword down on Moxxie sharply, shrieking in delight when he manages to fling the sword away from them and pull her into his chest. They fall to the ground, giggling and exchanging kisses in a way that has an uninvited guest sigh heavily and slump up against you from behind.

"Blitzo, off." You command the scout half-heartedly, the brunette's head digging into your shoulder blades from his position sprawled out behind you.

Ignoring you, he scoots closer to be able to fully lean his back to drape over yours, legs sprawled out on the ground in front of him in a dramatic pose. "Aaahh, young love. Such a happy picture for our lil' family," Blitzo quips, wiggling around to try and annoy you into giving him your full attention. "Perhaps we should be getting a little more comfortable, hm?"

With the fire crackling once more, you shrug him off, sending the scout to land flat on his back with a soft 'thud' and an overdramatic whine. "Knock it off, we're on a mission, you dweeb," You chide, prying open the basket and pulling out a pair of fish. "Make yourself useful, help me with these."

Blitzo scowls in a pout, but reluctantly grabs the fish and follows you to the edge of camp to help gut and scale them. "You're no fun." He grumps, plopping down onto a fallen log with a pout. You pass him a knife before getting to work on the fish with your own. 

"Fun is for when we get to the Capitol," You remind him, tossing the excess fish parts behind you to the treeline. "Until then, we need to focus." A comfortable silence falls over the pair of you, the assorted sounds of the forest paired with Millie and Moxxie's spar session. Blitzo helps you work about half the basket of fish down to cook-ready form before throwing himself out dramatically on the ground. 

“Oh, my leg for a lute~” He croons, rolling onto his back and throwing an arm across his eyes. “I already fucked the king for one, you’d think I’d be able to bring it with me.” He adds, sending a pointed look your way. 

“If I were you, I wouldn’t advertise that.” You warn, swinging the basket of cleaned fish over your shoulder. Blitzo offers you the blade you lent him, which is sheathed alongside the one you used yourself, tucked into your boot.

He rolls his eyes up at you. “It’s not like everyone in the shire doesn’t know the king’s a slut.” He grumps, raking a hand through his hair.

“He might be a slut but he’s our slut to protect. That includes his reputation from loose minstrel lips,” Blitzo grunts when your boot digs into his side a bit, rolling away from you with a petulant whine. “Now get up. We need to get riding or we’ll miss the sun when we meet the royal family.” You bid, ignoring his theatrics, before heading for the campfire once more. 

Millie and Moxxie have broken apart from their sparring to ready their own horses, Phoenix and Kora, both massive steeds with shiny black coats. Your team’s strategist turns when you enter with a sulking Blitzo on your tail. “Captain, how much did you catch this morning? If it’s enough we might be able to get a few more days rides in without breaking camp again.” Moxxie takes the basket from you to pack it onto his own horse, allowing you to begin preparations to leave. Blitzo and Millie saddle up their own horses, the Southern lady humming cheerfully as she does. Eventually, Blitzo joins her in an off-key harmony, one that Moxxie cringes from as he straps the ration basket onto his horse.

“There’s enough to keep us over until the rendezvous. After that we’ll depend on what the Orelaens castle will provide us,” You state, turning to nod at him. “We should get started as soon as we can. Lord Solisa will be impatient enough as-is.” 

“Right-o, Cap’n!” Millie chirps, swinging herself up onto her horse. “We’ll be seein’ Loona before the day’s up, I’ll bet!” She chirps, taking the reins into her hands. Moxxie follows her lead and mounts his own horse, guiding the beast to stand next to her before the four of you take off.

“I hope so!” Blitzo trills, heaving himself onto his horse, Santana, a pretty thing with a grey coat and speckles. It was smaller than your own but made up for it with speed. Coastal horses typically did, but your horse, Ilio, was a gift from your parents when you joined the special forces. Born and bred atop the steepest Ores mountain, your mother told you, built to withstand anything. “I do miss my darling daughter!” The minstrel adds happily, swooning dramatically once he’s settled in his saddle.

“She’s not your daughter, Blitzo, she’s the squire assigned to the Captain.” Moxxie corrects him exasperatedly while you mount Ilio, his own horse stamping to match its rider’s agitation.

“Yeah but if you think about it, we’re all a big mushy family!” Blitzo chirrups, kicking his horse off to trot down the forest path. “Me, you, Millie, lil LooLoo, and Captain! All bundled up in one family bundle!”

“Do not call her that, she isn’t a child! She’s more like a bitter old hag at this point, a detriment to the team to put it lightly!” The smaller man shouts, urging his own horse forward to chase the argument.

Millie giggles as she follows, grinning toothily at Moxxie. “I think it’s sweet, Mox!”

“Don’t agree with him, Mil!”

The good-natured arguing eventually fades into content silence as the four of you ride through the forest, the Oresian midsummer breezes welcome to battle the heat of the coast. Riding with your squadron was always pleasant, even more so with beautiful weather. The sunshine warms your face as you ride, washing over your very soul with its comforting rays. There were very few who hadn’t heard the tales of Ores being the kingdom of perpetual clouds, it was as common knowledge as the coastal kingdoms being by the sea, so you knew to treasure the sun while you were still in her favor. Despite working in the Solia Capitol for the majority of your life, you grew up in the forests closer to the Oresian border. You had more than a few good memories in the surrounding area, lovely hikes taken with your parents, images of chasing after frogs with your friends as a child, things that warmed you just as much as the sun did. It was the happy times that got you through the rougher ones, memories of the sunny coast that allowed you to burrow into the harsh, perpetual winter of Ores.

After hours of riding, the thick forest eventually gives way to a rockier front, the incline of the mountains becoming harder for your horses to trek as you go. Despite some difficulty on the coastal breeds’ part, you push through. Two water stops later and the four of you make it to the border of Ores, home to House Orelaens and the legendary Demon King. The border wall is just as impressive as its reputation provided, massive black stones signaling any wandering visitors to stay away, lest they fall victim to the potential dangers within the border. Judging from the raw power it exudes, you’d think the stones were infused with past souls, the warriors that had fallen trying to overcome the impressive landmark. A standing warning that the wall, and the kingdom it guards, are not to be trifled with.

The four of you slow to a stop at the iron gates, greeting a young blonde guard with a curt smile. “Good afternoon,” You push your cloak’s opening back to show the shining owl embossed on the front of your armor that signified your rank. “I am the Captain of the Solisa private royal guard, and these are my squadron. We request entrance under the bounds of the Solisa crown.”

“Very well, Captain,” The guard nods respectfully to you. “Lord Solisa and his family arrived at noon and have been personally escorted to the Orelaens estate by the Ores royal guard.” He informs you before setting to work opening the gates, calling up to the other guards atop the wall.

You give him your thanks, keeping your horse calm amidst the chorus of metal grinding on metal sounds that come from the gate rising. Millie gawks up at the gate, nudging Moxxie’s arm with her own. “Look at the gate, Mox! It’s nothin’ like anythin’ at home!”

He murmurs in agreement before setting to a steady trot, following you and Illio into the cityscape. As you ride, the four of you can’t help but gawk at the polished exterior of the city, pointing out how clean and set-in everything looked. The ground underneath your horses’ hooves is cleanly cobblestoned and well-kept, an aesthetic the rest of the cityscape maintains. The merchant stalls are even maintained well, the wares fresh and clean-looking despite the more ragged appearance of the owners, the guards stationed around are well put-together with shining armor and sharpened weapons, even the children playing around the streets look content as they duck under stalls and into stables. 

“Look over there, sugar!” Millie gestures to the nearby marketplace excitedly as the four of you make your way down the cobblestone street. “They have those strawberries you like so much! Oh, we should get some when we have our time off!”

Moxxie smiles at the thought. “That sounds wonderful- !” His sentiment is cut off by his horse rearing up, the strategist having to grip the reins tightly to prevent being thrown. “Woah, Phoenix!”

You and Blitzo have to rein-in your own horses due to the commotion before you dismount smoothly, standing next to Ilio and comfortingly patting her neck as you survey the scene. A young woman dressed in a rather fine-looking dress clings to the various baskets and shawls that covers Moxxie’s horse, babbling nearly incoherently to him. “Please, sir, flee this evil place-” She pleads, voice raspy and haggard, and ironic contrast to her appearance. “Solian souls will wither with the weight of Orelean secrets!” The words are hissed as she shakes the basket furiously. “Heed me, foreigners!” 

Moxxie tries to calm his horse down, unsure how to deal with the frantic pleading. You hand your reins to Millie before approaching the woman, a warning hand resting on your sword. “My lady, please step away from the horse.” You order firmly, off-put by her regal appearance yet violent outburst. The sound of your voice causes her to let go of the horse, whirling her attention onto you instead. 

Her bony fingers dig into your cloak, clutching the fabric for dear life as her wild eyes bore into yours. “You must believe me, Solian warrior, there are things to be feared within the walls of Ores for your kind!” She bids, shoving a black-veined finger into your face. Just as Blitzo and Moxxie dismount, a smooth, suave voice causes the woman in your personal space to freeze up. 

“Well, now, what’s all this commotion?” 

You turn to see four people on grey horses approaching your squadron’s position. One is your king, the full-of-life Stolas of House Solisa, perched on his steed like he’d rather be napping elsewhere. Another is his wife and your queen, Metzi, beautiful as always from her own horse. Compared to her flake of a husband, Metzi truly looked like a member of the Solia royal family, elegant and refined in all her movements and behaviors. It ignited a certain kind of pride in your chest when she gives you a nod, knowing she trusted you to not be the source of the problem, and you turn your attention to the strangers of the sect. It was a mistake.

Your heart hits the floor when you make eye contact with the utterly ethereal being sitting at the head of the group. Tall, you can tell even without seeing him standing, with a sun-kissed bronze complexion, dressed in expensive and exquisite-looking armor and furs that could only belong to someone of high standing. If his clothing isn’t enough of an indicator to his clear wealth and status, the crown of antlers modelled in pure gold resting on his head makes it impossible not to notice exactly who he is. Alastor of House Oreleans, King of Ores, commander of armies and controller of the undead, supposedly. But, it wasn’t just his appearance that is striking. Piercing amber eyes ringed with fire and luscious locks of mahogany dipped in black, he commands an aura of regality, one that drags the eye to him regardless of its original intent. It’s hard not to gawk, to not cling to his horse’s saddle and beg him for his attention. In your awe, it’s easy to nearly miss the fourth and final member of the nobility. He is nearly an identical picture to King Alastor, albeit timid in nature, that much is obvious from his drawn-in shoulders and lack of eye contact. Even with black hair shining so bright it seemingly reflects blue to the eye, and icy blue eyes that stare off dejectedly, he is obviously related to the leader of the party. If your suspicions are correct, that would make him the Mad Prince Antreas, also known as the Little Blue Prince. 

The woman in front of you begins to tremble, dragging your attention from the godlike being you presume is the King Alastor, throwing herself from you to collapse onto the ground at the foot of his horse. “Your grace, please! Please bid the Solians away, save their souls!” She wails as if a hot iron was stuck to her arm, writhing on the ground. 

The central figure dismounts, black cloak billowing around him as he elegantly lands. “My, my, how horribly rude of you, my dear,” He purrs, sending a sharp look to the crazed woman. “You’ve intruded on our guests’ time! What a pitiful first impression of our great city, omens of doom and despair.” He tuts, waving a hand at her, prompting the prince to dismount as well. Behind them, Stolas slides off his own horse to approach you, his petulant whining distracting you further from the other conversation.

“Where have you been~” The lanky king bemoans, tugging you into a hug and pressing his cheek onto your helmet. “We’ve been missing you dearly, Captain!” Despite being fully dressed in the signature light armor of the coastal kingdoms, you somehow manage to feel the piercing gaze of Queen Metzi through her husband and directly into your soul. It wasn’t like she was unaware of Stolas’  _ tendencies, _ but she certainly didn’t appreciate it when he flaunted his lustful shenanigans in public. 

“My lord, we were trusted with ensuring the estates were managed properly as per your orders.” You respond dutifully, thankful when the raven-haired king pulls away and pouts at you from a distance. The last thing you needed was a clingy assault, especially in front of such prestigious company. You glance at the other king to see him smiling down at the handmaiden, the expression forced and dangerous by the way the prince is tugging on his cloak timidly. 

“Don’t bore me with all of that, I missed my Captain and lovely little Blitzy too much to care.” Oblivious to your clear disinterest (no surprise there), Stolas purrs, pointedly flashing a look to your squad’s scout as he squeezes your shoulder. 

Behind you, Blitzo hides his grimace by biting his lip. “Of course, your highness.” He squeezes out, gripping the reins on his horse tightly as Stolas slips over to wrap his arms around the scout's shoulders. Millie gives him an encouraging thumbs up being the king's back while Moxxie stands by, his attention fixed on Alastor.

“Stolas, my love,” Metzi’s melodic voice is level when she breaks into the conversation, sending a pointed look to the dark-haired male running his fingers through Blitzo's hair. “Perhaps you could summon someone to show them to their rooms?” She urges firmly, Stolas wrinkling his nose at the unsubtle prompt. 

“No need, Lady Solisa!” No longer preoccupied by his discussion with his companion and the now-crying handmaiden, the Demon King interrupts and turns back to face your little group with a flourish. “I’ll have Blue show the Captain and her soldiers to their chambers. Nothing like a warm Oreleans welcome for the honored guard of one of my allies,” He smoothly takes your hand, turning his smile into you. Amber eyes ringed with red pierce through you, seemingly tearing out your most vulnerable aspects and appraising them like a merchant inspecting his wares. You could drown in his gaze with no protest, it's like the world falls away when you meet his eye.

“Alastor of House Oreleans, pleasure to meet you. I trust you’ll find everything you need within my kingdom, but if not, don’t hesitate to call on myself or my brother,” Your breath hitches when Alastor brings your hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to your knuckles as if you are a shire princess and not a war-hardened soldier. It makes your stomach flutter the way his eyes bore into you, the ring of red around his pupil reminding you of freshly spilled blood. “I pride myself over my hospitality, so do make yourself at home.” He purrs.

_ ‘What sort of power does he wield to be able to do this to me with nothing more than a smirk and a common gesture…’ _ With a curt nod, awkward to a trained eye, you gently pull your hand away, clearing your throat. "Your kindness is greatly appreciated, your grace. The ride was long and we will benefit wholly from some rest." You avoid eye contact with the king, missing his bemused reaction as he turns back to his horse. 

“Of course, dear,” Alastor straightens up, linking his hands behind his back. “Blue,” He smiles when the prince perks up at his voice. “Please take the captain and her companions to their rooms. King Stolas and I have much to discuss. I will find you later tonight.” 

“Yes, Alastor.” The prince nods obediently before taking the reins of the horse he had been riding. He glances at you before mounting his horse. “Follow me, captain.” 

He kicks off smoothly after his order, leading his horse to trot further into the town, heading to the castle’s inner gate. You offer a bow to the royalty in front of you before giving your team a curt “Saddle up,” and following the prince towards the rather intimidating structure.

Stolas pouts as he watches the four of you ride off, clicking his tongue and muttering under his breath. Metzi rolls her eyes at her husband, preening her nails and looking around the market. Neither notice Alastor’s lingering gaze on you, a fiery, hungry look flashing across amber irises. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kingdoms: Solia, Ores  
> Houses: Solisa, Oreleans
> 
> House Solisa:  
> Stolas- king of Solia  
> Metzi- Stolas' wife, queen of Solia  
> Natasha- Stolas' daughter, princess of Solia  
> Reader- Captain of House Solisa's private guard  
> Moxxie- Strategist of House Solisa's private guard  
> Millie- Lieutenant of House Solisa's private guard  
> Blitzo- Scout of House Solisa's private guard  
> Loona- Squire to Reader, informant of House Solisa's private guard
> 
> House Oreleans:  
> Alastor- king of Ores  
> Blue (Antreas)- prince of Ores


End file.
